Amigo que é amigo
by Danda
Summary: ...consola nas horas difíceis e tenta dar o melhor conselho para amenizar a situação. É ou não é?


Sentados em uma mesa redonda da Sala da Casa de Capricórnio, Shura e Shiryu consolavam Aioria que estava de rastos.

- Você pensou bem no que vai fazer, Aioria? – Shura indagou pela segunda vez.

- Já disse que sim. Já está decidido. Não dá mais…

- Pensa bem… - Shiryu mostrava-se preocupado.

Aioria, apesar de ter o génio forte e pouca paciência, estava comovido com a preocupação do Cavaleiro de Capricórnio e do Cavaleiro de Dragão. Já fazia algum tempo que isto estava para acontecer. Amava muito Marin. Estavam a 2 anos casados, mas mais brigavam do que faziam amor, ou diziam coisas doces um para o outro. Não aguentava mais essa situação… O ciúme de Marin estava deixando-o louco.

- Pense um pouco mais, Aioria. Você ama a Marin…a Marin te ama…

- Sim, mas nós mais brigamos que outra coisa. É melhor acabar enquanto nos amamos…

- Para perde-la de vez? – Shiryu perguntou de repente.

Aioria se surpreendeu.

Shura não perdeu tempo.

- De outra chance para vocês. Se você desistir dela, vai perde-la para sempre. Você pensa que eu também não brigo com a Shina?

- Eu sei. Mas não toda hora como eu e a Marin…

- A Marin é uma óptima mulher – Shura falou sem paciência – E brigas acontecem. Até apimenta a relação…

- Isso não é verdade. Se não a relação do Shiryu com a Shunrei já tinha ido para o espaço – Aioria se defendeu.

- Isso, é que não é verdade – Shiryu revidou – Nós brigamos. Só que não gritamos tanto como vocês, então…

- Não piora, Shiryu – Shura recriminou.

- Desculpa. Mas o que eu quero dizer é, que eu e a Shunrei também brigamos e. olha que estamos só alguns meses casados.

- E alem disso, para você se separar vai ter que dar satisfação para Athena…pois foi você que começou com a revolução do relacionamentos entre Amazonas e Cavaleiros…

Aioria se surpreendeu.

- Ué, você mesmo falou que aquele papo de casar não era nada. Bastava juntar e pronto.

- É mais eu casei não casei?!

- Olha Aioria – Shiryu começou chamando a atenção dos dois – Eu seu pela amizade e, acho que a família é uma coisa muito importante. Se você se separar da Marin perderá sua amizade. Eu acho que ela merece mais uma chance.

- Pense nas crianças Aioria. O Trauma…

- Mas eu não tenho filhos!

- Mas eu tenho um pequeno – Shura disse revoltado – Como acha que ele vai ficar sabendo que os padrinhos se separaram. Vai ser um choque!

- Vocês estão falando como se o facto de me separar da Marin fosse o fim do mundo. Eu falo com Athena. Ela vai perceber e, nada vai mudar.

Shura deu um morro na mesa.

- Como não muda nada, Aioria. Muda tudo.

- Muda mesmo tudo – Shiryu concordou revoltado com o que o Leão falou.

- Muda o que? – Aioria perguntou irritado. Tudo aquilo já estav lhe tirando a pouca paciência que tinha.

- Você não vai poder ir jogar poker sexta a noite aqui em casa. Os churrascos…

- Shina vai ficar do lado da Marin. E sabe que em casa quem manda são as mulheres – Shiryu completou.

- Você se transformará num pária social, Aioria.

- O quê? – Aioria se indignou.

- É isso mesmo. Um reprobo. – Shiryu se empolgava.

Aioria suspirou. Não queria que isso acontecesse. Até Mascara da Morte passou a frequentar os churrascos de domingo, poker de sexta. E não era só isso. Amava Marin, não a queria perder. Mas aquelas brigas estavam acabando com ele.

- Pense bem, amigo – Shura colocou a mão no ombro de Aioria.

- Vá para casa. Converse com ela – Shiryu incentivou.

- Deixe para resolver depois desse fim-de-semana – Shura disse em tom de brincadeira, fazendo Aioria sorrir pela primeira vez – Isso, é muito sério para ser resolvido assim de uma hora para a outra. Se quiser esfrie a cabeça, pode ficar aqui hoje…

- Não é preciso. – Suspirou derrotado - Vocês têm razão. Eu vou tentar resolver isso…

Se levantou convicto.

- Depois nos falamos – Dito isso se dirigiu para fora da casa de Capricórnio.

Os dois presentes se entreolharam por alguns minutos, até que de repente, Shura correu para a porta de saída e espiou lá para fora. Segundos depois apareceu na sala de jantar.

- Será que ele se convenceu? – Shiryu perguntou.

- Acho que sim. Ou pelo menos vai adiar…

- E no torneio de Sábado, de solteiros contra casados, ainda vamos tê-lo como avançado?

- Também, olha a ideia dele. Largar o time dos Casados logo agora. Em cima da hora. Sabendo que não temos ninguém para substituí-lo. Sendo que Aldebaran e Mascara da Morte vão jogar contra nós… Já foi dificil fazer esse time...

- Nós nunca arrumaremos um avançado como ele.

- Se continuarmos insistindo ele desiste da separação.

Shiryu não conteve uma risada.

- Vai aguentar os pitis da Marin para o resto da vida.

- Pelo nosso time, qualquer sacrifício serve.

- E me diz uma coisa. Como separado ele pode jogar no time dos solteiros?

- Pode.

- Impensável.

- Pode crer.

Ficaram em silencio.

- Shiryu!?

- Sim?

- Não é reprobo. É réprobo. Acento no «e»

- Tsaaa!!! Funcionou. Não funcionou?!

Shura revirou os olhos.

_Como é possivel...?_

F**im.**

* * *

**Grande Luis Fernando Verissimo.**

Mais uma fic inspirada em um de seus contou.

Espero que gostem desta;)

Fiquem bem.


End file.
